She's like the Wind
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione opens the Room of Requirement wanting to clear her mind but finds something else instead. 7th year Hogwarts BlaiseHermioneONE SHOT


**Title: She's like the Wind (1/1) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating**: G

**Challenge:** Must have the Room of Requirement, any pairing, any rating, and at least 500 words. All criteria meet.

**A/N:** The song is She's like the Wind sung by Patrick Swayze. Yes, the actor has a great voice too!

**Summary:** Hermione opens the Room of Requirement wanting to clear her mind but finds something else instead.

The only sound to be heard in the stone corridors of Hogwarts was the soft footsteps of the Head Girl. Hermione Granger had finished her patrol about an hour ago but she continued to walk with the hope that it would clear her mind. Most of her friends had thought she was just worried about homework or up coming tests. She had been distant for the past few days and no one had known the real reason why. Well, one person knew the reason because he was the one she was thinking about. Being Head Girl, she shared a dorm with the Head Boy, a Slytherin.

At first, they hardly spoke to each other but eventually it turned into a friendship. He was even liked by her friends but he was still a Slytherin. Even if, he was very intelligent, handsome, and a flirt. The Head Boy made her felt wanted for more than just her notes. But the whole 'friendship' was strictly platonic till last Friday.

After a long study session that lead to a conversation by the fire, she ended up falling asleep cuddled next to him in front of the fire. When she had woken the next morning, she was stunned and left quickly before he awoke. Ever since then, Hermione avoided him and he did not seem to be seeking her out either. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make the next step to a relationship with him. Yes, she trusted him and thought of him in the greatest respects. But she was nervous because she had not even had a boyfriend since Krum and that ended two years ago. Most thought her and Ron would eventually get together but after one chaste kiss, they ended rolling on the floor with laughter. Nothing could be between the two of them other than friendship and they were good with that.

Hermione noticed that she was near the Room of Requirement. With thinking she needed somewhere to clear her mind, she pasted the entrance three times. When she opened the door, the room was nothing like she had in mind and the sound of a piano music filled the air. The room was very dark with the exception of a few candles floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the sky at night. As she silently stepped forward in the room, she saw someone in the middle of the room playing a black grand piano. Then a silky male voice sang along with the notes being played.

_She's like the wind, _

_Through my tree _

_She rides the night_

_Next to me_

Hermione took another step towards the male with his back towards her. A single candle floated near him and she could see he was dressed in a white Oxford shirt with gray pants of their uniform. The soft glow of the candle revealed his thick, curly raven colored hair. She bit her lip as she realized the guy that was playing was the man on her mind. His voice continued, as he did not seem to notice her presence yet.

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun _

She's taken my heart 

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

A fact entered her brain as she walked closer to him. 'Maybe he came here to clear his mind and find a release for feelings. Is it me who he is singing about?'

_Feel her breath in my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

Hermione was close enough to watch his fingers work the ivory keys of the piano with such grace. His eyes where closed as he sang from his heart. As she pulled together all of her courage, she walked to the edge of the piano next to him as he continued. Slowly he opened his indo eyes to her warm brown ones and it caused her breath to catch in her chest.

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

With that, Blaise Zabini played the last note of his song and sat still watching her. She was about to speak when he raised himself off the black piano bench and captured her soft lips with his.

The End


End file.
